Thorn
Whenever someone decided to have a dispenser, an engineer would come over and give them one. Either way, this one seems to not give a care, as he has his own problems to deal with. Thorn may not be talented at fighting off mass hordes of zombies, or killing off a massive Kaiju... But he can, however. Make use of his skills to support his allies. Even if that means if that mysterious voice in his head tells him otherwise. Personality He was chill and laid back, making his own machinations, or being an airhead. But, after some unmentioned event, he started acting silent, vengeful(to some extent), and THAT serious. Heck, he started to carry a shotgun around because of this. Whenever there's Pokemon involved, he'll try to target one strong one to catch first before he fights. Alas, he just dislikes the fact that small critters always have to kill one another. Sometimes, a mysterious voice in his head would try to trick him into making bad decisions. However, it recently left him due to another mysterious event. Abilities and powers Engineering He can build various constructs with the materials surrounding him, and his supply of robot parts. His robotic arm and gatling gun are proof. The most simple contraption would be, of course, a beacon. This thing can give out his location to his allies... And his foes. All it really does is shoot a laser into the sky. The worst he can do... Is full blown robot creatures. May it be an automated tank, or that thing that's in the Pokedex, he can make it. Alas, he can't use them in tournaments. Hovering Although it seems like he can '''just '''walk on the ground, he knows how to at least move without tiring his legs. He can simply hover over water and Lava pits, along with other harsh landscapes with this ability. Of course, he can't really explain how it works. Peaspitting. His incapitation ability. He shoots one pea at the foe, which can do as much as stun them. All he does is regurgitate and spit the oversized pea, which somehow goes in as food, and comes back out his throat as a hulking pea. Overall, this is his weakest ability. Shotgun His usual firearm. This weapon works just like an old-school shotgun, except it has three barrels to maximize damage. It uses shotgun slugs as ammunition, so he can focus on taking down a single target at a time. Unless the enemy deserves to be killed, He often aims at their feet with this weapon just so he doesn't kill them. Weaknesses Light Any light level over ordinary sunlight would make him regret getting into a situation. Flashy lights would be an example of such, as he would run from flashing screens, or Police sirens. Any Kaiju that use light to their advantage would dominate over this somewhat primitive engineer/Shotgunner. Fire It all sums up to one word: Inferno. Whenever he gets caught ablaze, he burns 2 times faster than an ordinary human, which can ultimately kill him. His only way of avoiding this death is to dodge, or hover over the source of flames. If he cannot dodge it, then he's gonna be dead. Deaths Failed to survive (TBA) Survived (TBA) Gallery (TBA) Trivia * This is Yoshipea's second Good side Dark character. The first being Dark Bowseegee. * He was originally going to be named after his creator, but that was changed so there's be no confusion. * There was one cut out thing he had before he came to be. ** His creator intended for him to be the child of Latias, but that was scrapped after realizing that other people wouldn't agree with it. ** He can still hover, but it's from a different source. * Whenever asked to build a dispenser, he would simply say NOPE. This is a reference to Team Fortress 2, which was where his engineering was inspired from. * Some of his quotes relate to the fact that a mysterious voice is trying to control him. * He will sometimes make a Robotic Pokemon while he's not in battle. This hints at his loneliness. * His appearance is based off of a Yoshi(Because he is one), and Midna from the Legend of Zelda games. * His creator almost always imagines him speaking with a TF2 Engineer voice. * He has recently became more shady and serious, due to his creator wanting to have a serious character. ** Although it makes it harder to get into character, it'll soon be worth it after a while. Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Male